


EreMarco Week 2015

by discombobulatedetymology



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discombobulatedetymology/pseuds/discombobulatedetymology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the prompts from EreMarco Week 2015. </p><p>These all occur in the same universe, basically marching band AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss/First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I suck balls and was distracted by con shenanigans and am late to the party but I'm catching up. 
> 
> Thanks to sariahhime.tumblr.com for being a precious human being and editing all of my things super quick. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at discombobulated-etymology.tumblr.com

Eren had never been kissed, let alone like this. Marco was warm against him. His lips were soft and his breath was coming in short, little pants. It was after practice and just the two of them were in the band room. Eren couldn't remember what he'd been doing before the drum major kissed him. It was sweet and he was distinctly aware that Marco had been chewing peppermint gum. 

The other boy pulled away before Eren was really ready to let go. "I-I'm sorry,” Marco stuttered. “I just couldn't help myself." He blushed a deep pink under his freckles and smiled. 

They'd been dancing around the subject for a few weeks. When hanging out had turned to dates and Eren had found his hand fitting snugly with Marco's they'd both known where this was going. But Eren had never expected their first kiss to make him feel this way. 

If he hadn’t already been sweating from the band hall’s A/C being out, he'd be sure it was because of Marco. His heart was pounding in his chest and the tips of his fingers tingled. He couldn't even begin to process why his heart was welling up the way it was or what his brain was babbling on about. All he knew for certain was that he never wanted it to end. 

"It's cool man," Eren said, trying to play it off as no big deal. He realized the mouthpiece to his trombone was still in his hand and that he had probably been cleaning it before. His fingers wrapped around the cool metal, Marco's hand covered his and he looked back up. Big, brown eyes locked with his then he knew that he was screwed. There was no way around what was happening and he wasn't even sure he wanted to stop it. 

"Cool like you want another? Cool like you liked it? Cool like I'm the best kisser ever?" Marco teased gently, taking the mouthpiece from Eren so he could thread their fingers together. 

"Yes," he responded. It was the only thing his brain could come up with. 

Marco giggled and scooted his chair closer to Eren, almost knocking over a music stand in the process. "Okay." Marco cupped Eren's cheek with his free hand and pulled him closer. Eren was convinced he was ready this time. But he wasn't. 

The feeling of Marco's soft pink lips against his took his breath away and made him see stars. Eren tipped their foreheads together to break the kiss. "Fuck man,” Eren breathed. “If you keep that up we really won't be home on time. My mom said she'd cook us dinner." Eren couldn't open his eyes, for his lids felt heavy like he could sleep an eternity. 

"Carla won't mind if we are late. She loves me," Marco whispered and kissed him again. The soft sound that came from the back of Eren's throat was instinctual. "But if you keep that up we will be much much later," Marco growled in a deep voice that Eren was beginning to recognize as mischievous. 

This time it was Eren's turn to blush. "Marco I'm-," 

Marco let out a small huff that was more akin to a laugh than a sigh. "I know." 

"How do you know?!" 

"Mikasa told me. It's fine. We'll take it slow." 

"MIKASA TOLD YOU I'M A VIRGIN?!" Eren pulled away suddenly very, very annoyed. 

Marco held his hands up in defense. "It came from a good place, she was concerned about you. And threatened to do some pretty awful stuff to me if I hurt you." 

"I'm going to kill her." Eren stood up and started shoving his things back into his book bag. "Let's go. Fucking step-sisters." 

Marco caught his wrist and brought it to his mouth to kiss it softly. "She just loves you. I mean honestly, who doesn't?" 

Eren blushed again. "S-shut up."


	2. Band/Concerts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to sariahhime.tumblr.com for being a precious human being and editing all of my things super quick.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at discombobulated-etymology.tumblr.com

Marching band in the summer was literally the most insufferable thing that Eren had ever been forced to experience. The only thing that made it better was getting to watch the drum major strut his stuff. Eren practically drooled every time the freckled senior stepped onto the field. However, today had been particularly hot and spending an hour stretching in the grass was making him crazy. 

A whistle blew and Mr. Ackerman shouted. "Foot rolls!" 

Eren wanted to die as they all shifted and started walking so that neither of their feet were ever flat against the ground. Marco was walking up and down the rows checking posture and to make sure no one was cheating. 

"Eren, step out of line will you?" 

He couldn't believe how far his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Jean, the fucking asshole, laughed under his breath as Eren stepped away from everyone. Arms raised and calves burning, he glared at Marco from the corner of his eye. 

"Hmm." The drum major hummed and watched for a few seconds. "You're bouncing too much. If you do that you'll hit someone with your trombone. Stop for a second." 

Eren could feel everyone's eyes on him as they kept marching. "What?" He snapped. The hurt in the big, brown eyes before him made his heart ache. "Sorry, it's just hot and I'm frustrated." 

"It's fine. Can you pause mid-stride for me?" Marco squatted in the grass next to him. Doing as he was told Eren was happily surprised by the warm hand on his calf, but the second hand on his ankle pushing his foot lower sent pain shooting up his calf. It only lasted about two seconds, but he could feel the panic hit him as his calf locked up. 

"Mother fucker." Eren gritted his teeth and rubbed his palms against his eye sockets. "Owww," He whined. 

The hands that had been touching him flitted away for a moment. "Can I do anything to help?" The warm hands found their way back to the locked muscle and slowly started rubbing it. 

"That's nice," Eren managed through gritted teeth. His eyes closed and he wondered briefly what it would be like to have those hands elsewhere on his body. It felt like an eternity but eventually the muscle released its hold and the pain dulled out leaving a terrible ache in its wake. 

Eren looked down and all the anger left his body. He now felt exhausted and defeated. Marco's smiling face did little to make him feel better. "Maybe you should take a break,” Marco suggested. “Go lay down in the locker room for a second. I'll bring you some water and I think there's a banana in my bag." 

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Eren limped off the field and the second the air conditioning hit him he started to feel better. He laid down on one of the wooden benches and closed his eyes, and his mind drifted back to Marco's hands on his leg. 

"I'm so screwed," he mumbled under his breath. 

"In what way?" A playful voice answered. He opened his eyes to find Marco with his face close enough that Eren could count the freckles on his nose. 

"Holy fuck man!" He jumped, a little startled at the sudden proximity to another person. 

"You looked like you passed out for a second. I'm glad to see you didn't. Here, take this." Marco pressed a cold water bottle into his hand, fingers trailing over his just enough to make Eren's heartbeat pick up. 

Eren sat up and downed half the bottle in a second. "It's so fucking hot out. Sorry." 

The small laugh caught him off guard. "Don't apologize. This gets me out of the sun too." Marco sat next to him, thigh pressed against Eren's. Eren knew he could be a bit foolhardy and headstrong but he couldn't be the only one feeling this, right? That little spark when they touched almost like a shock but it wasn't painful. It was fun. 

"Hey do you-," 

"Hey can I ask-,"

They spoke at the same time then laughed.

"You first?" Eren offered, hoping he could test the waters a bit more before putting his foot in his mouth. 

"I was going to ask if you and Jean were a thing. I mean, you don't have to answer if you don't want." Marco turned his face but Eren could see the blush creeping up his neck and slowly reaching his ears. 

Eren made a gagging sound. "Absolutely not. He's a fucking prick." 

"I always thought you two were close,” Marco continued.

Eren shrugged. "Eh, we spend a lot of time together ‘cause he's the section leader and he's had a lot of the same teachers as me. I guess we're kind of friends." 

"So it wouldn't be a big deal if I asked you to go to a movie with me after this?" Marco smirked and Eren could have sworn he heard the sound of his boxers hitting the floor. That small smirk and the glimmer in his eye that suggested maybe he wasn't as innocent as he came off was more than Eren needed to say yes.


	3. Surprises/Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More like surprises AND secrets 
> 
> Thanks to sariahhime.tumblr.com for being a precious human being and editing all of my things super quick.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at discombobulated-etymology.tumblr.com

The beginning days of their relationship were so typically high school but they loved every second of it. Marco would walk Eren to class, they'd have lunch together, and occasionally they'd skip a class to make out under the bleachers. But even with all the sweet things there were days that weren't so good.

**JagerBomb:** fuck this man 

**JagerBomb:** i dont feel like it

**Freckles:** what's wrong babe?

**JagerBomb:** slept in late 

**JagerBomb:** missed the bus 

**JagerBomb:** didn't get breakfast 

**JagerBomb:** had to ask mikasa for a ride

**Freckles:** Sounds rough. I gotta go babe. Sorry. I'll see you at school though.

**YeagerBomb:** yeah okay

Mikasa's car was cold, it always was, and the rain didn't help in the slightest. Neither did the sidelong glances from Mikasa. "What?!" Eren snapped, not looking up from his phone.

"Nothing," She said, continuing the drive. Eren hated having to ask her for a ride since it made him feel so frail and weak as a person.

"You're a bad liar. What is the problem?" He asked again, this time fixing her with the kind of stare that normally made her squirm.

The sigh that expelled from her tiny body was huge. "You're making mom worry. You're staying out late and sometimes you come home smelling like pot. And you're starting to wake up later. I need to know if it's because of him. Because of Marco?"

Eren raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you kidding? You know I don't smoke." He glared out the window. "Dad smoked. I don't do that." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I am coming home late because I am spending more time with Marco, that is true. But it's not something to be worried about. We aren't having sex if that is your concern."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not my concern." She reached over with her free hand and set it on his shoulder, her fingers felt like ice. Eren knew what was coming next. "I don't want to see you end up in this hospital again."

There it was. The one mistake that would forever haunt his interactions with people. It was why he didn't want to tell Marco. "I won't. I'm stronger than that now. So you don't have to worry." He set a hand on hers and squeezed trying to convey that he was fine. "Sleeping in every once in a while doesn't mean I'm going to try and kill myself again."

She flinched away from the harsh reality of what had happened two years ago. "You still taking your meds?"

"The doctor is trying to ween me off of them but yeah, I'm taking what's prescribed." Eren put his feet up on the dash.

"Don't do that." Mikasa smacked his legs. "Just remember that we love you." She pulled into her spot in the school parking lot and dragged him into a hug before he could protest.

"Yeah, yeah get off of me you loser." Eren wiggled out of her grasp and his phone went off.

**Freckles:** Check your locker before class.  <3

"I gotta go. Thanks for the ride." Eren sped off towards his locker hoping that Marco would be there. He wasn't, but the box of chicken minis from Chick Fil A in his locker, and the note with his terrible handwriting on it were enough to make him smile.

_I hope this helps lift your spirits. I'll see you after third period. Smile for me beautiful!_

_ -Marco  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based of a thing my high school boyfriend used to do for me.


End file.
